1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor of a stator and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to, a stator of a motor which can reduce manufacturing expenses and simplify a manufacturing process, by omitting a wiring process after a winding process, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional stator of a motor, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the conventional stator on which a wiring PCB has been mounted.
The conventional stator of the motor includes a stator core 110 and 112 formed by stacking a plurality of circular sheets to be insulated, a plurality of stator coils 114 mounted on the inner circumferential surface of the stator core 110 and 112 at predetermined intervals, and a wiring PCB 118 for wiring the stator coils 114.
Here, the stator core 110 and 112 consists of a yoke 110 formed by stacking the circular ring-shaped sheets to be insulated, and teeth 112 mounted on the inner circumferential surface of the yoke 110 in the radial direction at predetermined intervals.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating the conventional stator core, and FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional bobbin around which the stator coil has been wound.
Fastening grooves 120 to which the teeth 112 are fastened are formed on the inner circumferential surface of the yoke 110 at predetermined intervals. The teeth 112 are formed by stacking a plurality of sheets, and fixed to the yoke 110, by inserting their one-side portions into the fastening grooves 120 of the yoke 110. Bobbins 124 around which the stator coils 114 are wound are fixed to the outer circumferential surfaces of the teeth 112.
The bobbins 124 are made of insulators. The stator coils 114 are wound around the outer circumferential surfaces of the bobbins 124, and through holes 126 into which the teeth 112 are inserted are formed on the inner circumferential surfaces thereof. In addition, two connection pins to which both ends of the stator coil 114 are connected respectively are mounted on each of the bobbins 124.
The wiring PCB 118 is disposed on one-side surface of the yoke 110. The connection pins 128 mounted on each bobbin 124 are connected to the wiring PCB 118 by soldering. The stator coils 114 are electrically connected by circuit patterns 130 formed on the wiring PCB 118.
The assembly process of the conventional stator of the motor will now be explained. The stator coils 114 are wound around the plurality of bobbins 124, respectively. The teeth 112 are inserted into the through holes 126 of the bobbins 124 around which the stator coils 114 have been wound. The teeth 112 inserted into the bobbins 124 are fastened to the fastening holes 120 of the circular yoke 110 formed by stacking the plurality of sheets. The connection pins 128 of the bobbins 124 to which the stator coils 114 are connected are connected to the wiring PCB 118 by soldering. Thus, assembly of the conventional stator is finished.
However, in the conventional stator of the motor, the stator coils must be wired after mounted on the stator core. In addition, the conventional stator of the motor requires the wiring PCB for wiring the stator coils, which increases a number of components, an assembly time and manufacturing expenses.
Since the yoke of the conventional stator is a circular ring-shaped single body, a lot of scraps are formed in production. As a result, a large amount of sheets are wasted, to incur additional expenses.